


吞食尖叫

by Realdian



Series: Paris in the dust [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Mai 1968 | May 1968
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: “也许你上辈子没遇到我。”格朗泰尔咬着从他嘴里偷来的空气说。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Paris in the dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625053
Kudos: 3





	吞食尖叫

**Author's Note:**

> -我没驾照 把之前的脑洞续完了 可能有点nc17 实际上没怎么搞 就…很短 ⚠️废话流  
> -1968AU  
> -我知道ooc了但是我就是想搞！！

格朗泰尔认真地舔了安灼拉嘴唇上的擦伤，尝到尘土和很少的一点血味，安灼拉尝试着回应他，把两人拖入一个亲吻里。格朗泰尔感受到安灼拉的手指轻柔地抚弄他的头发，他从这个吻里逃出来——“你又流血了。”“没关系。”“把电视关了。”“你让窗子开着，却要关电视？”安灼拉抓住他的左手，他喜欢格朗泰尔有些突出的指节，那总让人想到新生的树木或其他令人宽慰的东西。  
“我不想在和你做爱的同时，又在电视上看到你的脸。他们今天一定会播早上的冲突镜头。”“那让你紧张？”他看着格朗泰尔把身上衣物扔到房间另一头的椅子上，他只会留下一双袜子——如果他穿袜子，但他是个赤脚的袜子憎恨者，所以他只留下那串他自己做的手链，他们两个都被它划伤过，因为这个，格朗泰尔更不愿取下它了。“那会让我兴奋过头，就好像抓着我的腿的人是约翰•列侬。”他坐到长沙发上，是好极了，有弹簧的那一张。  
“你没想过和他做爱？”  
“没，我不想那些天外星星。况且我算不上他的爱好者。”“那叫粉丝。”“现在他们有新名字了，总算不用再被叫成崇拜者，那太官方了。”  
格朗泰尔咬着安灼拉的衬衣领子，拿牙齿慢慢磨，偶尔腾出舌头亲近他的皮肤。他们现在经常这样，在一场意外的冲突之后赶回屋子里，不急着处理伤口，而是急着亲吻和一些触碰，这种时刻一切都被抛到脑后了，什么翻转与未来，倒不如当下痛快。安灼拉的伤口在他脱掉衬衣的时候又裂开了，伤口不是警察造成的，不过是他们自己人太过急躁，这种事每天都在发生，谁处于历史的洪流中能全身而退呢？格朗泰尔挑了一块最舒服的地方躺下，他向来对自己的背格外照顾（在一次失控的街头斗殴中伤着了，可他放不下拳击），抓着安灼拉裤子的背带把他拉到身前，继续送上亲吻。他认为安灼拉上辈子可能给出太少的吻，才会变得有些不近人情，所以要送给他很多很多补偿。  
“也许你上辈子没遇到我。”格朗泰尔咬着从他嘴里偷来的空气说。  
安灼拉开始学着当格朗泰尔的崇拜者，他接受格朗泰尔混乱的时间表和住处，他们甚至很少在晚上做爱，夜里要忙的事情总是比白天多些，格朗泰尔随手丢弃了月光照耀下的云石雕像，他更偏好下午慵懒的太阳。他当然是领袖的崇拜者，但在安灼拉主动吻他之前他总是把所有人推得远远的，他有点，怎么说呢，恐惧亲密关系，但又没那么严重。  
总之这些小问题都已经在午后的阳光中融化了，格朗泰尔第一百次欣赏着安灼拉在逃进窗子里那点黄金的沐浴下脱去剩余的衣物，安灼拉第一百次告诉他别盯着我，你自己也不错，然后手指攀上他的脚踝，这次抹了一点血上去，几乎快凝固了，掉下几小块碎片。安灼拉其实一直想试一试安静的性爱，但是格朗泰尔真的很吵，而且他总是坚持要窗户开着，如果他们没有住在拉丁区而现在又不是1968年，警察绝对会以扰民为由把他俩抓进牢房。“但是他们不会喜欢透过铁栏杆看到我们在接吻的，你会不会把我推到墙上……”是啊，格朗泰尔永远无法让他的嘴闭上，特别是在他完全兴奋的时候。安灼拉只好不断俯下身去，直接把那些话语从喋喋不休者的嘴里抢过来，有时也能从中尝到一些新思想的味道，他们——大多数六十年代人，靠吃这些东西活着。格朗泰尔的呻吟已经爬到嗓子眼了，最后顺着笑声流出来，外面街上好像也有人在大笑，他们住二楼，经常可以看街上的各种闹剧。  
格朗泰尔会不由自主地抬起腰来迎合安灼拉，对方则会轻轻摁住他，说别急，他小心到好像格朗泰尔是瓷变的。第一次可不太像现在，那时候他们都很急，安灼拉还有一场演说要赶而格朗泰尔急着去参加弗以伊那边的游行活动，所以一切都很简单且带些粗暴，幸好他们都不怎么介意穿着靴子或是来不及好好躺下交换一个足够长的亲吻。“你想坐起来吗？”安灼拉问他，他们身上出的汗好像比中午在街上时还多，皮肤逐渐变得热爱接触，难以分离。  
“免了，我今天好累。”格朗泰尔疙疙瘩瘩地说，他一只手环着安灼拉的脖子，另一只手也不闲着，伸长了去够小桌上的玻璃杯，昨天爱潘妮倒了半杯酒在里面，只喝了一口，没来得及收拾。格朗泰尔舔着自己蘸了酒的手指，眯着眼睛看安灼拉，他知道这位好先生向来不喜欢他在关键时刻把酒精卷到事件中心来。  
果然，安灼拉盯了他一会，凑上来抢走了他口腔中留存的酒味，然后把吻延续到他的鼻梁、嘴角、耳后的碎发，同时又进得非常深，格朗泰尔意识到自己的指甲可能已经在安灼拉背上留下了抓痕，正在他上次为他画上断裂翅膀的同一处。

“安灼拉呢？”古费拉克问。“巴阿雷说和愤怒者那边谈好了。”  
“他在冲澡，你等等，找个地方坐吧。”格朗泰尔坐在地板上，等着头发晾干，“如果我是你，我不会选择长沙发。”


End file.
